chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Hecks
Private First Class Norman Dwayne Hecks was a Human UNSC Marine that served in OMEGA in 3234. He fought in the Talahan Conflict on the planet of Talahan V and later was assigned to the UNSC supercarrier Indomitable. Biography Norman Hecks was born on August 15th, 3208 in the city of Wendermere on Draco III. His mother, Lianna, was a member of the city council. His father, Jenner, was a military adjutant for the Draconian military. He was the second of four brothes. Norman was born into a family that had a long line of traditions. As a child, Norman could trace his lineage all the way back to 1700s England, where even his ancestors served as Royal Marines during the Colonial days, travelling as far as the Caribbean Islands and Colonial America. Hecks was fascinated and proud to be part of such a family. His mother was not willing to enforce his lineage, and advised him to do something with his life where he could help people, such as a doctor. Jenner though clashed with his wife's ideas and told his young son that if he wanted to make his way in the UNSC, he would use his contacts to get him the best job that he could give him. When Norman asked if he could become a General right away, Jenner said that he couldn't 'cheat' and help him leap over ranks. He said that Norman would need to work for his own merits and his own strengths. Jenner said honestly that he very well could become a General, but he would need to make tough choices. Norman, only ten years old at the time, didn't understand, nor appreciate Jenner's words. In 3219, when he was 11 years old, Norman experienced tragedy in his life. His mother grew ill and died of cancer, a rare form of a cellular mutation thought to have been eradicated. Upon inspecting his mother, doctors informed the family that Lianna's parents didn't genetically screen her before she was born, which may have contributed to contracting cancer. Norman experienced death for the first time in his life along with his brothers. He developed a larger bond with his siblings, especially with his two younger brothers, Devon and Wilson. His older brother Peter had moved to another city before his mother's death, and thus didn't know about her passing until much later. Without their mother, Jenner needed to find a way to raise his children when he was often out of Wendermere. Jenner managed to get an AI caretaker by the name of Susan to watch his children. Susan was a very friendly AI who was more than happy to help raise the brothers in absence of their mother. Norman looked up to her and thanked her for the job that she had to do. Before Susan 'died' at the end of her operational lifespan, Norman apologized for any trouble that he and his brothers may have caused. Susan's last words were, "Trouble? Norman, you and your brothers were the light of my life. I wouldn't have spent my years any differently". With that, she winked out of existence, leaving the brothers to make their own way in life. Though all of the brothers would complete high school and university, Norman would be the only one that would not specialize and instead follow his father's advice to join the UNSC. His father was true to his word and managed to find Norman a spot aboard a freighter by the name of the Caligula. Private Norman Hecks always figured that the ship was cursed, partly having to do with it being named after an insane Roman emperor. Hecks was a guard on the ship when it recieved a new mission - refuel and resupply a battle fleet orbiting Talahan V. When the Caligula arrived in the Eta Cassiopiae system, Norman was forced to leave the ship when it sustained damage, prompting an evacuation and relocation to the Indomitable. Hecks was now merged into the 182nd Infantry Division, 1st Battalion. This was something that Jenner couldn't account for. His son was now in open combat. Jenner tried his hardest to draw his son away from the fighting, but his influence could only go so far. He couldn't get his son back to Draco III. Norman fought in the Fratelli Continent in the very thick of the fighting, managing to get promoted to Private First Class after saving a convoy with his platoon. In late 3233, Hecks participated in the Attack on Freedes, a rebel-controlled town where a site of weapons manufacturing was taking place. Hecks advanced with his platoon of 1st Battalion Marines into Freedes, with a full tank column heralding their advance. Hecks by this time was hardened by combat and was able to keep moving despite the death and the fire around him. Hecks and the platoon of the 1st took Freedes with minimal casualties thanks to the tank support. For his actions, Norman earned a bronze star. In 3234, the Talahan Conflict officially ended and he was brought back aboard the Indomitable with other elements of the 182nd. Though when the ship was coasting through the Thyris system as a cooldown run, the entire ship was transported to Mobius thanks to an interaction with a Chaos Emerald hidden in the system. Norman was just as surprised as his platoon members seeing this planet. He was not very much aware of what Earth looked like aside from a basic map, but given that other members from Earth were shocked, he interpreted something as being very strange about all of this. Hecks was selected by Admiral Gerome Andsworth to be a part of a group of Protectors that was selected to be mixed with a group of Mobians known as the Freedom Fighters. He, along with three other Marines, Private Hank Geri, Corporal Vere Kersaiac, and Lieutenant Chris O'Connor were paired with a Mobian princess named Sally Alicia Acorn. Hecks was a bit taken aback to be working with a Mobian, but had no real qualms with it. Hecks was comfortable working with O'Connor as they were both cut from the same cloth that was the 182nd Infantry Division. Their combat would be tested on the 15th of June when a quickly built UNSC camp was attacked by the forces of Doctor Julian Kintobor. In the battle, Geri and Kersiac were killed in action, leaving him and O'Connor as the only surviving members left, both of them from the 182nd. Hecks would be able to shake off the deaths of his squadmates as he could do well by now. Over the next week and a half, Hecks would engage in multiple missions to locate Chaos Emeralds on Mobius ranging from New Megaopolis to Kayro and finally back to Earth. On June 22nd, Hecks participated in an attack on a splashed down cruiser of Robotnik's. Hecks and his team were lured into a trap devised by Robotnik, trapping him and multiple ODSTs in an engine core where it was flooded with radiation, which slowly killed Hecks. His last moments were one of honor despite a dishonorable death. His body was later incinerated when the cruiser detonated. Trivia *Hecks' middle name of Dwayne is supposed to be a reference to Corporal Dwayne Hicks, a Colonial Marine from Aliens. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military